Papa Smurf
"Papa Smurf & Mama Smurfette" is a Smurfs fanfiction story which is part of the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf story series. About The Story This story was intended to be one of a few stories involving Traveler Smurf investigating the alternate timelines of Empath, Smurfette, and Papa Smurf. It was not intended to be written to satisfy anyone's perverse curiosity about how a marriage of Papa Smurf and Smurfette would turn out, but rather to argue against the idea of such a marriage being morally acceptable to anyone, and this before the current discussion of "gay marriage" being morally acceptable in modern society. Plot Summary Traveler, a time-traveling Smurf from the future, touches Smurfette and explores what her life would have been like if she had fallen in love with and married Papa Smurf instead of Empath. As Traveler had found out, the relationship had forced Empath to exile Papa Smurf, Smurfette, their newborn daughter, and Polaris Psyche from the Smurf Village, with the Smurflings choosing to follow. Eventually the marriage was broken when they received word that the remaining Smurfs in the village were trapped in time by using the Key Of Chronos and Smurfette decided that they should go and rescue them, with Papa Smurf protesting that decision. The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 Notes * One of the few times so far in the story series that Empath refers to himself and his fellow Smurfs as "your little Smurfs" to Papa Smurf. * In this story and "Days Of Auld Lang Smurf", Empath has a significant role in the manner of determining Papa Smurf's leadership role -- in this story Empath dethrones Papa Smurf as the village leader, whereas in the other story Empath reinstates Papa Smurf as the village leader. * The formulas and spells used by Gargamel and Papa Smurf in the creation and recreation of Smurfette are mostly original, but do contain elements from the cartoon show, such as the chant that the Smurflings use in "Sassette" to complete the Smurfette formula and the incantation Papa Smurf recites in "The Smurfette" to complete the spell for turning Smurfette into a real Smurf. Songs * "Weird Science" (flashback to Gargamel's creation of Smurfette) * "Who's That Girl" (when Smurfette first appears in the village) * "Oh, Pretty Woman" (Van Halen version, when the new Smurfette is introduced) * "Into The Night" * "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" * "We're Not Gonna Take It" Possible Voice Cast * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Philips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ * Traveler - Garrett Wang * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Grouchy - Steve Blum * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming * Gargamel - Hank Azaria Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Original story creations Category:Alternate timeline stories Category:Stories focusing on Papa Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Dramatic stories